Consequences
by willynilly23
Summary: My first attempt at a post ep for 4X10, we have 4 weeks to wonder...
1. Chapter 1

My first shot at Covert Affairs post 4X10…

Consequences Part 1 of 2

Being demoted wasn't the worst thing in the world for Auggie, they shoved him in the basement with some fairly restrictive tech, but for the most part they left him alone. He tried to play the grieving boyfriend, which wasn't hard with the amount of fear and longing he held for Annie in her current state. He hoped he put on a good enough show for those that could cause her harm.

Most days were long and boring and all he wanted to do was put in his requisite 8 hours so he could go home and start his real job, bringing down Henry Wilcox. Wednesdays were special though, for the past 4 weeks Annie had made contact every Wednesday via their chat room protocol. He had gone so far as to restrict his liquid in take so he wouldn't have to pee, he didn't leave his computer until he heard from her. She varied the times either for unpredictability or time zones, he had no idea where she was and that drove him the most crazy.

"Hey boss," Barber knocked.

"Not your boss anymore," Auggie replied as he typed.

"Temporary at best," Barber guffawed.

"I don't know, I kind of like this 9-5 life I have now, I am really catching up on my beauty sleep," Auggie pasted on a fake grin.

"I wish that were true man. Wanna go grab lunch?" Barber stepped into the small windowless room.

"Sorry Eric, it may be grunt work, but I actually have a pretty significant deadline on this code," Auggie hated lying to Barber but there was no way in hell he was missing Annie.

"Tomorrow?" Auggie offered with a more genuine smile.

"Sure, just make sure you eat something, you look a little um, not well," Barber trailed off lamely.

"Really? Is that beauty sleep thing a myth?" he frowned.

Barber chuckled and retreated back upstairs. Auggie worked diligently for 2 more hours before the tinny voice of the screen reader announced her presence:

"Hey, Mingus?"

"Well hello there," he typed back.

"So glad I caught you," with a smiley face icon that was read to him.

"You caught me a long time ago," he added a winking icon for good measure.

"I thought of you last night."

"I think of you every night."

"Fair point, but I ran into our friends, the Quinns, remember them? They asked about you."

"How are they?"

"Good, just like the old days, nothing had changed. We drank too much but had a great chat."

"I miss them."

"They miss you too, I am going to meet up with them again tomorrow night. Gotta run, chat soon."

And she was gone. He read the time off his watch face, pulled up his email and put in a request for an emergency use of vacation time, sighting an ailing aunt in Illinois, he sent it to Calder. He powered down the computer and was gone before 4:00 pm.

He made it to the bank before it closed and made a significant cash withdrawal, he stopped home and threw a few things in a bag and proceeded to National Airport. In the cab he pulled up his IPad and looked at flights.

Using his credit card he bought a seat on the 7:00 pm to O'Hare and then grabbed some dinner. The first flight was smooth. He bought himself a Cubs hat in O'Hare and then proceeded to purchase a ticket to Barcelona via the red eye to Heathrow using cash.

He tried to lay low during what turned out to be a very long layover at Heathrow in case anyone at Langley was suspicious of his last minute departure, he trusted Calder now but only marginally. He was relieved when they called his flight to Barcelona.

It was 5:00 pm when he deplaned in Barcelona, he was stiff and tired, but he grabbed a coffee and stretched a little before finding a taxi to a familiar café.

***555***

Annie got the gig at the café easier than she expected. After hanging out there for a day she befriended a waitress who was clearly having boyfriend issues. Annie convinced her she should spend the night with him, she could take her shift if the manager agreed, a few batted eye lashes and spotless Spanish compliments later and Annie had a paid gig for the next night, the night she hoped she would see Auggie.

Although autumn had arrived and the daylight faded quickly it was still warm enough for outdoor dining and the café was hopping, Annie had to work for her tips tonight, but it was suddenly all worth it as she saw him sitting at the exact table they had sat at over a year ago. How did he manage to do that, the exact table?

"I'll be with right with you Sir," she said in Spanish and saw his smile of recognition.

"Take your time," he responded.

Annie deposited drinks on one table, cleared dessert dishes from another and settled a check before she got back to Auggie who was reclined in his chair, one long leg bent over the other, his cane folded up on the table in front of him.

Annie asked Auggie for his order, he told her to bring him the specialty of the house with a grin. She shook her head at him and went in to get him a beer and some food.

Auggie bided his time, had a couple beers, ate the delicious food Annie kept dropping off for him and listening to news on his phone, he looked like a tired tourist. Aside from a few appreciative glances from women, no one seemed to notice him there. Except Annie, she couldn't stop looking at him and she had to control her desire to just launch herself into his arms.

Near the end of her shift she came by his table again.

"Anything else Sir?"

"Just the check, thank you," he replied.

When she took the slip of paper from her apron she intentionally dropped it and kneeled down next to him.

"Two blocks West, small church, 30 minutes," she said in English and stood up smoothing down her skirt and taking the Euros he produced from his wallet.

"Keep the change," he smiled as she noticed the denomination of the note.

***555***

Auggie slipped into a pew in the church, it was cool inside and the lingering smell of incense was soothing. He listened closely and could not seem to identify anyone else in the sanctuary. Finally he heard the wooden door behind him snitch open and light footsteps approached.

She slipped into the pew next to him and took his hand, he squeezed it. They sat silently for a few moments as Annie got her bearings.

"I so hoped you would come," she whispered.

"I so hoped I was invited," he replied turning his lips towards her ear and placing a soft kiss at her temple.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Consequences Part 2 of 2

Annie unlocked the door to the small room she was renting by the day in a rooming house. It wasn't luxurious, but it was private and cheap and had its own bathroom.

"Have you gotten anywhere with Sana?" Auggie asked as he let her take his bag and stow it on top of a desk.

"She will be in Madrid in 2 days, I moved closer to be in position."

"What is your approach?"

"I don't want to talk about Sana right now," she said shyly as she reached a hand out and ran it along his chest watching his eyes slip shut and his tongue sneak out to wet his lower lip.

"Annie?" his voice was strained.

"It sounds so strange," she said as her second hand joined her first, this one on the buckle of his belt.

"What does?"

"My name," she said and he could hear the tears in her voice.

"Come here, please," he stilled her hands and pulled her into his arms.

She thought she could just make love to him without breaking down, but this, him holding her like this like he always had from the beginning, his warm solid body against hers was her undoing and she clutched at the back of his shirt.

"It's OK," he murmured against the top of her head and pulled her closer still.

She breathed him in, even after 24 hours of travel he smelled good, not quite clean but really good.

"I need you," she uttered as her lips found the crook of his neck.

He understood and if they only had 2 days before she had to be in Madrid he didn't want to waste a moment of it.

"Where's the bed?" he asked as he worked the zipper on her skirt.

"Right here," she turned them around so his knees hit the bed and she pushed him down as she let her skirt fall to the floor.

"Your hair is longer," he mentioned as he reached for her hip and pulled her close, his nose edging under the bottom of her blouse, his lips warm on her stomach.

"It is also a different color," she told him and he stopped and looked up at her.

"Standard protocol, I had to change my appearance," she ran her fingers through his own shaggy hair.

"You've lost weight," he observed as his hands and mouth moved over her body.

"Mmmm, maybe a little," she dismissed his concern and went to work on divesting him of his clothes.

While both were quickly ready for one another Annie was too focused on kissing Auggie senseless. Over a month of anxiety and loneliness was poured into every kiss. They ran the gamut from soft and teasing to clashing and biting, their tongues barely given a break, the lack of oxygen fueling them further. When Auggie couldn't take much more he rolled her under him and she wrapped her legs around him so he couldn't move.

"Like this," she pleaded as she kept his face within kissing distance.

He suddenly couldn't speak so he nodded. He scooped her up, their bodies joined at every point and let go of all the anger and fear that had consumed him for the past 5 weeks.

***555***

Even when they were through she wouldn't stop kissing him.

"I am really not complaining, but it is hard to talk with your tongue in my mouth," he teased as he brushed her longer hair back from her face.

"Sorry, I miss you so much," she smiled at him and he could hear it.

"So this was an international booty call?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Contrary to the last hour, no. If I just wanted an orgasm I could take care of that," she managed to separate their bodies but didn't miss the flash of anger that passed across his face.

"I mean, I could take care of that, myself. I have not been sleeping my way across Europe," she clarified and his face softened.

"So why am I here?"

"I have some intel that is encrypted and I need your skills and I am desperately lonely Auggie, I need you to know that I meant what I said on the phone, I love you, that wasn't just good theatre for the eyes and ears at Langley."

"I do know that Annie, despite your reckless plan, I know you love me and I know you know I love you," he yawned.

"I actually followed that. You know what I miss the most?"

"Kissing me?" he ventured.

"Well yes, but even more than that I miss your voice. Normally when I am far from home and things are at their darkest I can at least hear your voice."

"I know, I feel the same way, the IMs are great and I am thrilled to get even that little bit of contact, but I try to transpose your voice over the doc reader on my computer, I try to conjure it in my head. When I heard you at the café today it was all I could do not to leap up and grab you."

"You looked pretty inviting in that chair Mr. Quinn," she kissed him again since she could.

"Are you really OK?" he asked with trepidation.

"Yes, I had a couple close calls in Turkey, trusted someone I shouldn't have, but other than that I am really OK. What about you, how is DC?"

"I'm fine, working in the basement now, but it is really OK. Calder and I are the only ones at home that know the truth and that is hard Annie, Joan is devastated and Danielle is a wreck, she came out to see me," Auggie had mentioned this in IM but they couldn't go into much detail.

"I almost don't want to know about Danielle, it might kill me for real," Annie whispered.

"She was angry at the Agency, but mostly just heartbroken. I could only talk to her for an hour or so, any longer and she would have broken me, I would have told her everything."

"She is safer if she doesn't know, I hate to hurt her, but she and the girls are my biggest concern." 

"The girls are good, they are sad. She told them you were in a car accident Annie, it turned my stomach when she told me. She had their new school pictures, I sweet talked her into giving the blind guy copies," he wiggled out of the bed and moved towards the desk to find his bag.

Annie stared at the gorgeous lines of his back, his tattoo in stark contrast to the white skin.

"You shouldn't keep them on you, but I figured you could enjoy them while I was here," he fished them out and returned to bed.

Annie sat up and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Oh god," she choked on her tears.

"The braces aren't that bad," he tried to lighten the mood.

She laughed, weak and watery, but a laugh nonetheless.

"They're beautiful," she flipped back and forth from Chloe to Katia.

"Must run in the family," he leaned down and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

The End

Note: I promised myself no more epic long fics. I want to try to write a bunch of shorter ones during the hiatus….more soon!


End file.
